Test d'histoires
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: Plusieurs Idées ont germées dans ma tête. Je vous propose d'en découvrir les starter à vous de dire ce que vous en pensez !


Bonjour à tous

Voici le starter d'une histoire qui est bien avancée, elle se déroule en deux temps, la première se déroule à Beauxbâtons et la deuxième partie à Poudlard. j'ai bientôt fii la première partie.

En résumé, un noble de la société française élève à beauxbâtons a un ou une correspondante anglaise de Poudlard. Il écrit son journal à vous de le lire.

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, vos réponses, ce n'est qu'avec vos ressentis que je pourrai améliorer l'intrigue...

* * *

Cher Journal,

Bon tout d'abord les présentations ! Armand De la Croix Saint André. Je sais mon nom est extrêmement long, mais heureusement pour toi je ne suis pas Italien ! Tu imagines la longueur du prénom ? J'ai bientôt 17 ans l'âge d'être à majorité. Je dois aussi rajouter que je suis Comte… Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ? Cette année à mon anniversaire le 3 Septembre, je deviendrai officiellement Marquis des Ombres, mon père étant mort, j'hérite du titre et de l'héritage familiale à ma majorité. Je sais, j'ai la prétention l'orgueil et la fierté d'un titré guindé. Je suis noble, je suis fier, je suis orgueilleux, Je suis tortueux et cynique. Les autres me regardent de manière étrange comme si je n'étais pas de leur monde et sûrement que je ne le suis pas… Vaniteux ? Peut être, ça grise, je m'appelle Armand De la Sainte Croix de Saint André, Marquis des Ombres, Comte des Phénix Noirs.

Ca en jette c'est classe, c'est l'endroit de la médaille, car le revers est composé par les charges et elles pèsent… Charges à cause du passé de ma famille, charges quand à mon domaine. Ma famille j'en parlerais plus tard. En fait je ne suis que le dépositaire de mes possessions. J'ai la charge de les garder et le les faires prospérer pour ma descendance. Vu que normalement je devrais être promis à quelque jeune fille, d'un rang au moins égale au mien ou légèrement inférieur, promise que je n'ai pas, ma descendance risque d'avoir quelques soucis d'existence…

Je suis petit, 1,65 mètres, certains médisent en disant que mon nom compense ma taille ! Hem, mon ancêtre qui était plus petit que moi en a rendu gorge pour moins que ça ! Vertubleu ! S'il tenait qu'à moi je les provoquerai en duel ! Mais « Nous sommes dans une société moderne et démocratique ! », ça c'est ce que nous dit Mme Maxime ! Blabla, rien n'est au dessus de mon honneur ! Dois-je énoncer les puissances de ma famille ? Notre famille s'est aussi bien distinguée par les mages noirs qu'elle a produits comme les mages blancs qu'elle a crées. Le monde sorcier français nous craint car nous pouvons être à la fois animés d'une compassion sans faille pour autrui comme d'une haine implacable. Il est certain qu'un millionième de sang de démon coule dans mes veines…

Bon je suis du sud, alors non je n'ai pas les cheveux blonds et je n'ai pas les yeux bleu, ni violet, ni gris acier, ni d'une couleur rocambolesque ! J'ai les yeux d'un gars du sud : marron ! Ni noisettes, ni chocolat, des yeux normaux marrons, je n'ai pas le don de double vu, ni celui qui d'un seul regard fait tomber les filles avec des soupirs ! Et c'est loin d'être le cas : je les fais fuir ! Dès qu'elles me voient hop elles partent, je ne vais jamais dans les soirées non officieuses entre étudiants, où la déesse alcoolémie se fait honorée, généralement dès que j'arrive tout le monde part. Qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ? Rien… Je ne suis pas un loup garou ! Ni un vampire ! Bon je reconnais que le nom de ma famille peu porter à confusion et que je peux paraître puant de vanité, mais c'est ma nature, enfin ma carapace.

La seule chose extraordinaire est le fait que j'ai hérité d'une tare : je parle aux serpents ! Et ça m'agace comme ça m'enchante ! L'Ecole a été rénovée par François 1° ainsi on voit des Salamandres de partout. Chaque fois que j'en vois une et que je parle hop inconsciemment je parle fourchelangue !

Alors j'ai droit à « Hé sale Noblort ! » « Alors Langue Fourchue ? » Remarque ça me plait Langue Fourchue… Alors plutôt qu'Armand, c'est Langue Fourchue ! Les profs préfèrent m'appeler Armand Croix… c'est plus court !

Bon je suis en Sixième année à Beauxbâtons, chez les Bouleaux ! Non on ne bosse pas comme des malades, c'est parce qu'on est très curieux de ce qui nous entoure ! Cette année je finis enfin ma formation d'animagus non déclaré. Je suis un animal hors du commun. Là j'ai réussi à me transformer, mais je n'arrive pas encore à me déplacer ! J'ai commencé en fin de première année, je voulais savoir ce que c'était, surtout quand j'ai vu mon prof de métamorphose se métamorphoser en un ours ! C'était impressionnant !

Bon passons à ce qui est moins éblouissant : Ma famille, d'elle il ne reste que … Moi ! Mon père, disons, qu'il a voulu redorer notre blason, mais que le chemin qu'il a pris n'était pas des plus glorieux. La Révolution Française ne nous pas fait du bien, mettant à bas ce que notre famille avait génération après génération construit pour leur avenir. Il a créé un mouvement les Nobles d'Or, appelé communément Noblort. Ce mouvement n'était pas très tendre, ils n'étaient pas tourné vers la magie noire, mais on ne peut empêcher les rumeurs de circuler, que mon père aurait passé un pacte avec le diable comme Faust ou d'autres sornettes ! J'étais trop petit pour comprendre. Il a été assassiné un soir, personne ne sait comment, et ce devant une immense foule. Certains avancèrent que c'était le ministère qui avait prémédité cet attentat. Moi je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais je retrouverai cet ordure et rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je vouais une admiration sans borne à mon père, et depuis ce jour où je l'ai vu dans la boite en bois, je n'ai plus été le même, taciturne et sombre. Chaque fois j'entendais : « C'est le fils du Noble d'Or », et suivaient les regards de peur et de dégoût. Comme si mon père était la cause des atrocités que l'enquête avait fait ressurgir de l'ombre. Ma mère n'a pas supportée la mort de mon père et l'a suivit dans la tombe peu après. Et bien sûr ces sales journalistes ont claironné haut et fort qu'elle était sûrement coupable elle aussi. Imaginez alors ma haine des journalistes, d'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne se risque à venir sur mon domaine. Mais là où a dû se poser le problème c'est quand j'ai dû entrer dans l'école. Il y a eut plusieurs débats. Finalement j'y suis entré avec un an de retard. Et ça n'a pas été sans mal, ma première année fut des plus déplorables ! Tous les jours les professeurs m'observaient, m'épiaient, même quand j'allais au petit coin ! Comme si j'allais fomenter une révolution dans les toilettes !

Ils se sont accordé le bénéfice du doute, mais quand ils ont appris que je parlais aux Serpents là c'est revenu en force, l'espionnage ! Non d'un bulbe de Radir, croient-ils que je vais être comme mon père ? Et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas coupable des horreurs qu'ont faites les Nobles d'Or. Oui ils ont fait des horreurs, mais je suis sûr que mon père ne cautionnait pas ce genre de chose !

Donc j'ai débarqué dans l'école à 12 ans et orphelin. Étant fils de Noble d'Or je n'ai certainement pas attiré les amitiés. Ce fut d'ailleurs le contraire, j'ai même reçu des crachas. Mais j'ai laissé courir, ça n'aurait servi à rien que je réplique au contraire ils auraient continué de plus belle. Je suis au dessus des bassesses de ce monde, je suis vaniteux, je suis orgueilleux, les autres ne sont que des limaces qui ne font que marcher sur leurs crachats. Au fur et à mesure des années, j'étais devenu la bête noire de l'école, Noire, Seule, mais fière. Seul le professeur de Potion me gardait dans son estime. C'était anormal, je lui ai posé la question, de cette estime.

« J'ai bien connu ton père et jamais il n'aurait accepté de perpétrer de telles atrocités ! »

Malheureusement il est mort il y a trois ans et par conséquent je me suis retrouvé seul. Et je sentais que ma moyenne en Potion allait passer d'Optimal à Troll. C'est réjouissant ! Je me demande pourquoi on me laisse aller à l'école avec tout le passé de ma famille… Pour la potion je suis passé d'Optimal à Félicitation du prof…

Je viens de recevoir ma lettre de Beauxbâtons, je suis _encore_ accepté à l'école, mais il y a une chose en plus, l'école a décidé de faire des échanges avec l'école de Poudlard, un élève va venir et ce sera à moi de le diriger et de m'occuper de lui ! Je le pleins, je sens que les autres lui en feront voir des couleurs, à moins qu'ils le persuadent de venir avec eux pour me délaisser. Je me demande comment il sera… Et comment on va faire pour noël ? Et les vacances ? Les autres iront dans leur famille d'accueil mais moi il n'y a personne chez moi à part mes serviteurs ! La dirlo n'a rien pensé là !

Ainsi tu peux constater que ma vie n'est qu'une succession de contraire. De l'avis de mes parents Beauxbâtons était leur deuxième maison, pour moi Beauxbâtons sera mon enfer, ma prison.


End file.
